Videl Learns to Fly
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: A rewrite of an old classic. Gohan refuses to teach his girlfriend, Videl how to fly. What will happen when someone else offers to train her instead? (GohanxVidel with some Goten antics)


**A/N: Since I am fixing all my old stuff, not all is being completely reposted after being reworked, I decided to do a rewrite of this and post it separately since it can stand on its own. Let me know how it came out with a REVIEW!**

"I want to learn to fly, Gohan!" Videl screamed.

Her boyfriend, Gohan, was refusing to teach her how to fly for what seemed like the thousandth time. "No Videl, I can't" the flustered young man tried to explain.

"Well why the hell not!" Videl's violet eyes were currently staring daggers at her man, annoyed as hell that he was withholding such great training from HER of all people.

Gohan sighed, his resistance finally cracking under the weight of his girlfriend's protests. "You see Videl, it's not just learning to fly; you also have to learn how to control your Ki, your energy".

"And then I can fly?" the young woman folded her arms over her chest, the soft orbs pressing up against her strong arms.

The sudden movement on her chest was not missed by the young man, his eyes flicking between her chest and her furious eyes. Not much of a contest to be honest really.

"Ahem!" Videl's sudden cough brought the man back to reality. Her sound making it perfect clear to him that he had noticed his staring. "My eyes are up here, Gohan." She beamed angrily.

"Yeah…sorry, Videl." _Damn! As if this wasn't bad enough already! Now she thinks I'm a perv! _Trying to pull his mind back to the task at hand, Gohan thought of the perfect excuse, the truth!

"Yeah, but that takes ages to learn, it took me months to learn from Mr. Piccolo when I was a kid". Gohan held his hands far apart to try and express just how long it had taken him to learn, unfortunately though, his girlfriend was not dissuaded so easily.

"Well what about Goten?" Videl asked. "He's a kid too and he seems to have learned fast enough! I'm much more mature than him so it should be easier for me, right?" Her arms pressed deeper into her chest as she glared at him, her sizeable globes pushing further up under her shirt.

Gohan did not need her to tell him how "mature" she was._ Oh, Dende, please help me out here… _"Not necessarily-" he started, quickly being cut off by the fuming girl.

"Oh. I see. So you think I can't do it!" She screamed at him, the fires in her violet eyes glowing brighter.

"No! No! No! That's not it at all" the poor man waved his arms about trying to ward off his girlfriend's deadly glare.

"Then what is it?!" She screamed, if she could control her energy, she'd have an aura the size of Frieza's around her!

Gohan had to think fast! The situation was quickly getting out of hand. _Well, I guess I have no choice… _As much as he hated to retreat, it was the only chance he had left of getting out of this. Gathering a tiny ball of energy in his palm, Gohan fired it into the ground a few meters from the couple; forming a sort of rudimentary smokescreen.

"What the hell?!" Videl covered her mouth as dust rose up all around her, blocking her view of the escaping half saiyan.

By the time the dust cleared, Gohan was long gone, leaving a stewing Videl standing in the middle of the woods. "You stupid coward! How dare you run off like that! When I get my hands on you!" she bellowed at the sky, her fists shaking angrily.

Meanwhile, over in the nearby trees, a curious little half saiyan had seen the whole thing unfold, and as he stared at the furious girl an idea for a fantastic prank popped into his head.

"You stupid son of a-", Videl stopped midsentence when a young boy that looked similar to Gohan landed in front of her his feet landing exactly where her coward of a man had previously stood, a smile plastered on his face. "Hiya" he said, waving as he did.

"Uhh, you're Gohan's little brother, Goten right?" Videl asked him, cautiously. _What the hell is he doing all the way out here?_

"That's right. I'm Goten!" he said as he flew around in front of her, being sure to tease the annoyed girl with his fantastic abilities.

"What? Have you come to mock me after your brother abandoned me out here?" She questioned him. "I know you don't like us training together so you might as well be out with it and get lost."

"Ummm…" The little boy looked down at the ground, scuffing his shoe into the sand as he did.

Suddenly Videl had a realization. _Wait a second… what am I thinking? _Jumping into the air. She squealed "Oh my Kami! You know how to fly! You can teach me!" Finally she had an answer to her problem.

"Hmmmm... No. I can't" Goten said plainly, his small face shaking from side to side, his eyes closed in an all-knowing kind of look.

"Well why the fuck not!" Videl had, had it today with the Son family.

"I can't teach you because you'd have to do everything I say to learn properly and I know girls can't do that." Goten said honestly. It wasn't that he was sexist, who could be, living with a woman as strong as Chichi after all?

"What do you mean girls can't follow instructions" she screamed. _First Gohan darts on me; know his little brother is telling me women are stupid?_

"Well every time Gohan tries to tell you something you just yell at him" he said with a solemn expression. "I don't like being yelled at…"

_Oh… _Videl's face sank as she got down on her knees to comfort the boy, "What if I promise to follow your every instruction? Then would you teach me?"

Goten looked up, "You promise?"

"I promise" she finished.

"Without yelling?" His face rose as his cheeks swelled into a smile.

"Without yelling." She returned his warm expression. _Maybe this kid isn't too bad after all._

Standing up straight, Videl watched Goten as he moved to a small clearing in the woods, his hand signaling her to come over. "Okay," He breathed. "I remember that when big brother taught me, he told me that it was easier to learn if we weighed less than we normally do." Goten began.

"Meaning?" Videl cocked an eyebrow at the boy. _Oh, Kami, don't tell me…_

"Well first, big brother and I took our shirts off; so let's start with that!" The young boy grinned, hoping the girl would be desperate enough to go along with his perverted scheme.

Videl's eyes shot open at his request. "You want me to strip for you!" Was the girl's first response. In the time that she had been dating Gohan he had never been so bold as to ask her to strip for him. Here she is with his little brother and the little twerp had already asked her to take her shirt off!

Goten looked over at her, he was already taking off his upper body gi, "Uhhhh yeah, isn't that what I said?" His false innocence fooling the fighter perfectly.

Sighing heavily, Videl gave in. Lifting up her white training shirt, she revealed her toned, yet still extremely feminine stomach and upper body, the sight being full of more than enough skin to entertain any man.

Adjusting her pig tails, she made sure that her grey sports bra was properly positioned to hold her ample girls in place; she didn't want to show the tyke too much.

Goten looked over at the girl and his eyes immediately focused on her chest. Trunks and he had always had loads of fun going to the beach and flying off with women's bikini tops. Something about the bouncy things on their chests was really cool, but he just couldn't figure out what. _Wow! She looks like she has some big balloons! No wonder big brother likes her so much!_ Goten thought, his perverted young mind formulating the next stage of his plan.

"There, it's off." Videl breathed, gathering her confidence after stripping down in front of a boy. "Now what?"

"Okay" Goten pumped his fists. "First, hold your hands very close to each other, almost as if you're praying and then concentrate your feelings into the area between them."

Videl stood at attention and tried to gather the energy, after several tense seconds, her shaking hands produced a small orb of yellow light between them. "Goten! I did it!" Videl yelled in joy.

Goten was not as impressed as he had hoped. Sure she had gathered energy remarkably fast, but the sports bra was blocking his view of her balloons. "Okay Goten now what?" Videl was starting to get really excited. She just couldn't contain the joy she felt at being so close to flight.

"Great, Videl! Now once you have the ball formed, jump and spread your arms out to the side as far as you can." Goten held his breath as he gave the strange order. _Is she gonna do it?_

Jumping up and down, Videl tried her best to fly, but all she managed to do was look like a mentally ill chicken. _That's not all she's doing… _Goten gawked at her floundering bust, even in her sports bra, her firm globes were obviously trying their best to break free.

"What's wrong?" Videl whined. "I'm doing exactly what you said. How is this not working?"

"You still have too much weight on Videl" Goten yelled as he ran up to the half-naked girl, his eyes conveying serious concern.

"But, I can't! I'm down to my shorts and sports bra!" Videl retorted, a small blush spreading across her cheeks as she outline her lack of clothing to him.

A stern look spread over the boy's face as he spoke to her. "Well…take off your bra then."

Videl's face instantly turned bright red. "You want me to take my bra off, you fucking pervert! What the hell is wrong with you?" Videl could not believe her boyfriend's kid brother had just told her to get topless in front of him. _Who the hell does he think he is? Doesn't he realize what he is asking me to show him?_

"But you promised that you would do everything!" Goten let his pathetic words sink in. "Besides, I don't know what the big deal is, they're just balloons. If I tried I could have them too!" Goten did his best to look genuinely confused. He had been hanging out with Trunks for far too long.

Videl took a deep breath. _I can't believe I am doing this! _"Ughhh!" With one swift motion, she peeled her sports bra up and over her head, her perky boobs bouncing out before being quickly covered by her crossed arms, their grey protector falling to the forest floor.

Her breathing now picking up, Videl looked at the boy apprehensively. She knew she wasn't the biggest girl around, but her firm orbs were anything but flat. Not that she was annoyed by their size, she was glad that they weren't any bigger; C's already looked huge on her lean frame, any larger and they'd move too much when she fought.

"Alright! Let's try again! From the top!" Goten shot into the air, his smile showing his clear excitement.

Gathering up all of her courage, Videl let her hands leave her breasts, allowing them to give a gleeful bounce as a thank you for their release.

"Whoa…" Goten drooled at the brazen girl. _I can't believe she actually did it! Too bad big brother is missing this!_

Videl took a deep breath before she began; spreading her arms apart, an act that sent her firm boobs bouncing up and down in small circles. Goten couldn't look away even if he had wanted to! They were the best balloons he'd seen since the time he and Trunks had stolen some blue haired woman's yellow bikini at the beach. _Those were some huge balloons!_ He remembered with a chuckle.

Looking back at the spectacle before him; Goten kept his eyes locked on the buxom fighter as she bounced her juicy girls around for all they were worth, the pale skin glistening with sweat. His eyes were suddenly drawn to a small circle on each balloon. _They look really hard…maybe that's where she puts the air in? _Despite his ability to make a girl show him her breasts, he was still as clueless as his Father.

"IT IS STILL NOT WORKING!" Videl yelled in frustration, she was really pissed now.

_I can't believe this! Here I am, the daughter of the World Champ, out in the middle of the fuckin' woods with my boobs out in front of damn kid! _And by the way he was staring at her bouncing bosom, she guessed that he was enjoying the training much more than she was.

A scowl forming on her pretty lips, Videl stormed over to the fiendish boy. For his part, his eyes never once left her rack as they jiggled with each step as she stomped in his direction until they were hanging directly over him. "Goten…" She warned him.

"You're almost there; you just need to lose a little more." He pleaded.

He knew he was pushing his luck at this point, but he was curious to see where she fit her underwear. He and Gohan wore boxers and there was no way she had enough room in those shorts to wear them. So what was she wearing?

"Alright you little weasel, this is it." She poked him in his hard chest. "If I don't fly after this, I will beat the living hell out of you and don't think for a second that you can run. Because I will find you; and I will kill you."

Goten nodded in agreement. He knew this was well worth the risk.

With that, Videl slid down her black training shorts to reveal a lime green thong. The tiny scrap of material seemed meant to cover as little as possible. Here she was standing around in the middle of nowhere with nothing more than a napkin's worth of fabric covering her entire body while I kid supposedly taught her how to fly… _If word ever got out about this, she'd be screwed! _She wouldn't have even believed him for a second if it weren't for the fact that he was right about the energy part.

Her mind set, Videl knew she would succeed! Spreading her arms far apart for the last time, she closed her eyes as she felt a sudden breeze pass over her unprotected breasts. _I can do this! _She mentally yelled at herself. This time she would fly!

Just as she started jumping though, a voice caught her ear, the last voice she wanted to hear right now. "Vi…Vid…Videl?"

The girl's eyes shot open to see not Goten, but Gohan standing in front of her; his face the shade of a fresh raspberry. Videl looked around, to try and find her teacher, but… Goten was gone...and so were her clothes! _That little fucker!_ She thought as it dawned on her how much of a show she was giving her boyfriend.

Realizing how unfair he had been, the young man had decided to give in to Videl's demands and had flown back to teach her, only to be greeted by the most beautiful sight he could ever imagine.

He knew…somehow he knew he'd someday be rewarded for defeating Cell and that day was today! His super speed allowed him to see every one of Videl's movements in slow motion as she ducked down to hide her ample bosoms under her arms. He saw how her breasts squished together like a pair of small water balloons in someone's hand; the small pink buds on the center of each orb making his mouth water. Most of all though, he couldn't help staring at the tiny green string between her legs, the small string was just starting to move to one side, exposing one pink lip to his starving eyes; the image being forever engrained into his mind. "Oh thank you Dende…" He gasped as blood shot out of his nose, his body collapsing on the spot.

High above the couple, Goten floated whilst holding Videl's missing clothes. Throwing them into the air, he shot a ki blast into her shorts and shirt, but kept the grey sports bra intact. "Trunks isn't going to believe me if I don't have proof! I better save this!" He smirked. With that, Goten flew off to the Capsule Corp. Leaving an out cold man and his nearly nude girlfriend alone in the woods. Maybe when Gohan woke up he'd figure out just how great an opportunity his brother had given him.

**A/N: I revised this considerably and am posting it alone since I realized how much potential it had as a two shot. Let me know what you think as well as if you'd like to see a second chapter with a REVIEW! By the way, the final two chapters of The Adventures of Goten are on their way so stay tuned!**


End file.
